


Highschool Drama

by Wulver



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Highschool AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulver/pseuds/Wulver
Summary: Roman had extraordinary plans for his future. Everything was falling into place. He had a full scholarship, he was being noticed, he was loved by strangers.All of the dreams that his parents called childish were coming true. And Roman would be damned if he was gonna let anything stop him. Because he knew nothing could. Except, maybe a positive pregnancy test.Oh shit.





	1. Suprise!

  "Patton." Roman whispered through the bathroom door. His voice wavering.

  "Yeah, kiddo?" Patton echoed tentatively. "What does it say?"

  "I-it," there was a pause, the air heavy. "I'm supposed to have my whole life ahead of me? What am I gonna do?"

  "Oh Roman." 

  "I'm, I'm still in  _highschool_ Patton. I-I have a fricken scholarship! I can't go to college with a child!" Roman was dropping into hysteria, Patton noted opening the slowly door. Taking the shaking boy into his arms. "How can I go to school p-pregnant? I'm a boy. There all going to know. My whole life is ruined!"

  "Shh. Ro it'll be okay. You have Logan and I." Patton talked quietly and soothed as best as he could. But he wasn't sure what to say at all. "Are you going to tell him?"

  "O-of course I am." Roman sobbed. "I-I can't raise a-a chil-ild by myself."

  Patton looked down at Roman. His shaking hands holding the positive pregnancy test, his eyeliner draining of the sides of his face.

  "Then you'll have him too. He would _never_ abandon you. You know that kid."

  "M-mhm." Roman whimpered. "My singing and theater career."

  "You don't have to figure that out now." Patton assured. "But we are gonna have to visit a doctor. Make sure the baby is healthy... Logan's mom can check you out. She works down at the general hospital."

  Roman absently nodded. He was to busy watching the two daunting lines on his pregnancy test, as if were going to change if he stared hard enough..

  "Who do you want to go with you," Patton asked cautiously. "There's always-"

  "Virgil." Roman responded sharply, like he was scared awake. "How the hell am I gonna break to him that I'm  _pregnant_. Not only is he a freshman in college with no money, but he's not emtionally ready for a child! He's going to traumatized. He's, he's gonna be afraid to end up like his Dad."

  "Ro, don't think so little of your boyfriend. He might be an anxious person but he isn't fragile." Patton pet Roman's hair, tucking it behind his ear. Roman looked embarrassed, as stray tears fell down his face 

  "I, I just thought-" Roman sniffled as he fidgeted with the sleeve if his royal blue shirt that was drenched in snot and tears, before whispering, "It's just... That was one of his biggest fears, Patton. He was terrified that he would never be a good enough parent. And, I just don't know if he's ready."

  "I know. You love him, so, so, much. And you want what's best for either of you. But you're upset and, and confused. And you're worried for yourself. But kiddo, you have you tell him soon. Because this baby is a thing now and you have to face it." Patton stated firmly.

  "You're right Pat. I know that."

  "I usually am." Patton said fondly.

  There was a moment of absolute peace for second, the atmosphere calmed dramatically as Roman tentatively stroke his belly. And smiled with heavy tears still in his eyes. He felt happy for a fleeting moment. That was before everything came rushing to forefront of Roman's mind once again. His head in complete turmoil for the second time and he needed to get moving. He needed to tell Virgil this instance.

  "I'm gonna call him right now!" Roman said jerking up, becoming light headed  almost instantaneously. His hand reaching for the sink to steady himself.

  "Alright now h-hold on, slow down Ro." Patton chased up towards Roman, slightly suprised by his actions.

  Roman turned away from him, speed dialing Virgil. There was a few seconds of riging before an answer resounded from the other end of the line.

  "Hello?" Virgil's voice quipped. "Ro...? Prince Charming?"

  "H-hey baby. We have to talk." Roman hastily said. Before adding. "You weren't in class, I hope."

  "Erm..." Vrigil trailed off before Roman realized how bad that sounded. "I wasn't, no."

  "Don't worry! We aren't breaking up!" Roman tried to reassure, cringing at himself before hearing a relived sigh from the other end. "But, if you could, come over ASAP. We do have some... Important things to discuss."

  "Uh, yeah. I'll be over in five."

  _Sh_ _it._ Roman wasn't expecting him to come over that soon. But then again Virgil was probably anxious and wanted to get Roman's "important news" over and done with.

  "Okay I'm home so feel free. I-I love you."

  "I love you too."

  Beep.

  A scared look was shot towards Patton's direction.

   _"Fuck."_ Was Roman could muster.

  


	2. He Loves You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who uploaded after how long?

  When Virgil received the call from Roman right before his class, he almost had a panic attack on the spot. But Logan was there and able to anchor him on the way back to his car. Not asking a single question.

 

  "Do you know what's going on?" He asked sliding into the passengers seat. Logan gave him a steady side glance. "Logan?"

 

  "Yes." Then a pause. "But it isn't my place to tell you. Patton texted me not even a minute after Roman called you."

 

  Virgil nodded facing forwards as Logan started the car. Luckily for him this class's attendance wasn't mandatory for him to pass. Ten thousand things were blazing through his mind. And the car ride to Patton's house was across town so he had plenty of time to wallow inside his head. He knew one thing for sure; their relationship seemed to be intact. Or at least he hoped so. Which made him feel slightly better. He sighed. Already emotionally exhausted from nearly ten minutes.   

  

  "Virgil, talk to me." Logan finally said.

 

  "About what?"

 

  "About what's going on inside your head."

 

  "There isn't much to talk about." He stated annoyed already.

 

  "You're fidgeting."

 

  "Well wouldn't you be if you're long-term boyfriend, who might I add I love dearly, called saying we need to talk ASAP?" Virgil raised his voice slightly, he couldn't help himself. His anxiety made him irritated.

  

  "Alright, alright. All I can assure you is that he doesn't plan on breaking up with you." Logan looked at him empathetically. Virgil stared back nodding. 

  

  "Okay." He breathed.

 

  "He loves you. More than his ego." Logan murmured. Virgil shook his head. Only slightly amused.

 

-

 

  "Are you going to open the door?" Logan asked tentatively

 

  "Yeah... Eventually." He murmured, eyeing the doorknob as if it would burn his hand.  

  

  "It's only Roman and Patton in there."

 

  "That's literally what I'm afraid of dimwit." A pause. "I'm sorry."

 

  "Do not fret. I understand. This is not an adequate situation."

   

  "I wonder why?" Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

  Virgil gulped before pushing open the creaky door with ease like many times before. The house seemed relatively normal. He's not sure what he was expecting though. 

  

  He saw Roman and Patton's shoes. He then slid off his own converse. With Logan by his side they ventured into the apartment.

 

  "They're in Roman's room." Logan informed, taking the lead. Briskly walking to the back of the apartment.

 

  Virgil followed anxiously. His body tense as if something or someone was gonna jump him here. Though that was a very unlikely case. The obnoxiously red door was thrown open to Roman's obnoxiously colorful room. And on his full size bed, there he sat. In all his perfect glory. 

 

  Even with red puffy eyes. From what Virgil can guess was from crying. But the second Roman saw Virgil, his eyes lit up brighter than the moon and stars. Which brought a fond smile to Virgil face as he met halfway to give Roman a bear hug.

 

  "Hey babe." He whispered, hiding his face in Roman's shoulder.

 

  "I love you."

 

  "You know I love you too."

 

  "I hope. Because I have some... Exciting news." Roman pulled back and gave him an unsure smile. Increasing Virgil's anxiety ten fold.

 

  Though he was immensely relieved that they were not in anyway breaking up. Even if there was a small possibility. But he wasn't gonna let his anxiety try to convince him. He looked up to see Logan and Patton, backs turned to them, talking quietly. Before turning and smiling. 

 

  "What is it?" 

 

  Roman turned around moving towards the bed in a stiff manner. Before sitting down and motioning for Virgil to follow. 

 

  "You might want to sit down for this." Virgil nodded. 

 

  Roman reached for hks dresser. Pulling out something out. His hand covering most of it. He then proceeded to hold it out in front of Virgil's face so he could read. Virgil felt his heart stop.

 

  "Fuck."

 

  

 


	3. To Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eee sorry for the short chapter. Forgive me!

Roman held his breath in fear. Scanning Virgil's face for any kind of a emotion. Anything. But his eye's remained wide and hia mouth drawn in a thin line. Roman was terrified.

 

"Virgil?" 

 

"Wha- what the hell? We, we used protection." Virgil got up exasperated.

 

"I-I know. But sometimes, sometimes it... It's not a hundred percent guarantee." 

 

Was this gonna be an arguement. Were they gonna argue?

 

"I'm in college!" Virgil raise his voice unknowingly. His anxiety enclosing him. "I can barely handle college!"

 

Roman felt tears swell down his face. Still unstable from earlier. Logan and Patton unsure if they should say something or not.

 

Why are they just standing there?

 

"Fuck!" Virgil muttered. "Roman you are in higshcool!"

 

"I know! I'm graduating in a few months." His voice was dripping in desperation. 

 

"I-I can't. We can't." Virgil paced. His rationally thinking gone. "You know how I feel about parents. I'm not ready."

 

"Me either. But that's okay, right?" Roman tried to smile through his tears. 

 

"No its not. Its not- okay. This is not okay. Roman this is insane you're seventeen, I'm nineteen. We're both living without any parental support, barely paying our bills. We cannot take care of a child!" Virgil was frustrated, he was uspet and anxious. He was not okay.

 

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Roman gave him a firm glance. "Be-because I'm keeping this child. And I want you to be around too."

 

"Roman I need to think. I need... I need some time. I can't fucking breath." Virgil left the room, like he was being threatened.

 

"Fuck." Logan left after him.

 

The dam broke. Roman couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He felt like he couldn't breath. The pregnancy test held firmly in his grasp.

 

"See Patt! I told you! I told you! I told you!" Roman wailed.

 

"Oh baby, please it'll be okay." Patton whispered lovingly. Hugging Roman against his chest tightly. "You gotta give him time to think."

 

Roman only trembled. Sobbing heavily onto Patton's shoulder. To distraught to listen.

-

Virgil practically ran out of the house. Not even bothering to put shoes on. His anxiety creeping in from all corners of his mind.

 

"Vir!" Logan called after him. "Virgil please wait!"

 

"No this is crazy!" Virgil yelled back. He was walking down the street. There was no way he was getting into a car.

 

"How do you think Roman feels!"

 

"I know how he feels. I know how I feel." Virgil stopped. Turning sharply on his heel, trembling from head to toe. "That doesn't change anything. I have to think. I can't be stupid."

 

"You already are!" Logan stopped several feet away. "You aren't thinking. You've gotta calm down!"

 

"What the hell do you think I'm doing." Virgil responded. "I can't think. I have to sit and cry somewhere. And then I have to talk to him!"

 

Logan starred at him sadly. 

 

"Can I please come with you. We can take a drive in my car at least."

 

"You're afraid I'm gonna do something stupid." Virgil started. His hair covering his eyes as he shook. Logan didn't respond. "This is exactly why I can't be a parent Logan!"

 

But he begrudging walked with Logan to his car.


End file.
